


The Last Straw

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the tumblr prompt: first kiss





	The Last Straw

Cas had been back for a week. He came back changed, and not only because he was human now. He was different. He took less shit and he stood up for himself more. He seemed to have a zest for life; working out with Sam in the bunker’s gym, playing the Zeppelin mixtape at top volume in his room, wolfing down the plates of food Dean made for him and making the most obscene noises of enjoyment. He was irresistible.

Luckily Dean had a lot of practice resisting him, so while he struggled, it wasn’t impossible. His mouth totally didn’t water when Cas emerged from the gym shirtless and covered in a sheen of sweat. It didn’t make something in Dean’s chest warm whenever he heard Cas rocking out to the mixtape he’d made him. And it definitely didn’t make him blush when Cas moaned around a mouthful of one of Dean’s homemade burgers. It was fine, Dean was dealing.

Cas was definitely not dealing. He wasn’t used to being around Dean constantly while also dealing with the realities of having a libido he couldn’t suppress with his grace. Working out with Sam was a way to distract his body. If he was hitting a punching bag or doing squats until his thighs burned, then he wasn’t thinking about what it would be like to have Dean’s mouth on his. Or maybe he was, but it was easier to ignore if his body was being forced to direct blood to less problematic extremities.

Dean realized just how much he was not dealing after running into Cas in the hallway scantily clad not once, but twice in one afternoon. First after Cas had just finished a workout, beads of sweat dripping down his bare chest and his skin flushed pink, and second after Cas emerged from the shower wearing nothing but a towel. The first time, Dean had managed to nod and continue down the hallway like he didn’t want to jump Cas right then and there. The second time though, his feet slowed as his eyes following a droplet of water on its journey down Cas’ pec, past a nipple, and across the expanse of Cas’ toned belly where it was absorbed into the towel slung low around Cas’ waist. Dean licked his lips, tearing his eyes back up to meet Cas’.

Cas had already not been dealing well, but seeing the hunger in Dean’s eyes as his gaze raked over Cas’ body was the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. When Dean looked back up and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, Cas took a step forward and into Dean’s personal space. Dean didn’t step back or complain, so he took another step forward. They were close enough now that he felt it on his lips when Dean sucked in a breath and slowly let it out.

Dean couldn’t hold back any longer. Cas was in his space and he smelled like the lavender soap he insisted on buying, and he was looking at Dean like he wanted to devour him. Dean took a step forward and captured Cas’ lips with his own. Cas kissed back like a starved man, a hand burying itself in Dean’s hair as he pushed Dean back against the wall. They wrapped their arms around each other, exploring bodies as they explored each other’s mouths. It was perfect and right, and neither of them ever wanted it to end.

“Oh, come on,” Sam said as he averted his eyes and hurried past them. “You both have rooms, use one of them!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come cry about Dean/Cas with me.](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
